


Nobody’s Fool (but Yours)

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek may have everyone else fooled, but Stiles sees right through him. The Big, Bad Wolf? More like Hello Kitty. But he likes what he sees. More than likes. He’s just got to make Derek believe it.





	Nobody’s Fool (but Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I discovered this great blog on tumblr, @sterekdrabbles, which posts three prompt words, three times a week, for writers to incorporate into drabbles. A little leeway is given with the words (for ‘fly’ you could use flying, butterfly, etc), but the drabble has to be 100 words exactly. I gave it a go and now I’m hooked! This was my first attempt, but I’ve written others since and decided to post them all in one collection over here on AO3, which I will add to as I write more. The prompt words for this drabble were _fool_ , _hilarious_ and _master_. I hope you enjoy!

“You don’t fool me.”

 

Derek glanced up, eyebrow quirked in a way that clearly said  _ elaborate. _

 

“I see you. Beneath the rage, and grief, and guilt. I see you, I know you, I…”

 

The words trailed off as the heartbeat ramped up.

 

“You what?”

 

“I love you,” Stiles blurted.

 

Derek’s head swam. He’d never thought Stiles could be this cruel.

 

“You’re a funny guy, Stiles,” he gritted out. “Hilarious. Great joke. Really.”

 

“No joke.” 

 

The heartbeat confirmed the truth of his words.

 

When Derek had mastered speech again he replied, “Well, then, it’s lucky I love you too, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I encourage you to check out the @sterekdrabbles blog on tumblr for more drabbles from a multitude of writers. If you feel like saying hi, please come talk to me in the comments section or over on tumblr, where I also go by novemberhush. I promise not to bite! :-)


End file.
